Juranabaijan
Juranabaijan is a relatively small country in the BuzzJack World, which was first discovered in the BuzzJack Decade of 1976. They have been competing in the BuzzJack Song Contest since the BuzzJack year of June in the decade of 2008 - and have achieved little success with eleven of their 21 entrants participating in the final, with only 2 Top 10's (Agnes - Love Love Love from BJSC XX and Same Difference ft Alcazar - Karma Karma BJSC XXXVIII). Juranabaijan are probably the least reliable country, when it comes to participating; they have been known miss a few contests frequently, before returning for a few contests. The country is owned by KFC because of a financial crisis a couple of decades ago. Juranabaijan's population currently stands at 208,369 (Feb 2012) - up from 169,592 in March 2009. History Juranabaijan is what the country is now known as but prior to this, the country was named Brokeback Mountain. The country was originally named Juranaland, but recently has undergone a few name changes. In the BuzzJack Decade of 2008, Juranaland got renamed Juranabaijan, midway through the BuzzJack Decade of 2009 it was named Brokeback Mountain due to the over-obsessiveness with the film of the same name's new release in the country. It was decided that Brokeback would revert it's name back to Juranabaijan because they felt that Brokeback Mountain was not a representative name for the countries style. The people that are known to have settled in Juranaland were in 1976 and formed the village of Galaq. The country itself has had mixed relations with other BuzzJack World countries but are allies with most. Geography Juranabaijan has a population of approximately 208,000 citizens and has three cities. These are St Juranamo (CAPITAL), For and Hertoner. It has long been known that if/when Juranabaijan recieves hosting status in the BuzzJack Song Contest, Hertoner will be chosen as the host city. The major towns and cities are: *St Juranamo (68,841) *For (45,110) *Hertoner (8,076) *Entropher (21,000) *St Mark (12,500) *Eugine (9,500) *Foot of Ryden (3,000) *Galaq (1,000) There are two high peaks, unusually, on Juranabaijan. These are Juranamo Peak and Ryden Peak. No one has ever reached Ryden Peak as entry to it is so steep. Media There are two main Media forces in the country of Juranabaijan. These are the Juranabaijan Broadcasting Company (JBC) and the Juranexpress newspaper. Juranexpress is mainly dedicated to getting BuzzJack Song Contest news to Juranamese people first. But also deals with other issues such as political affairs and entertainment. Other TV networks include JuranaTeleVision and VisionJ. A programme called 'The J Factor' was set to launch in time for BuzzJack Song Contest XIII, but needed to be pushed back to the next contest due to financial difficulties. It had been confirmed that VisionJ had the rights to produce it and distribute it to other nations in the BuzzJack World and it was set to run during the 14th BuzzJack Song Contest (BJSC XIV). Unfortunately, 'The J Factor' is still yet to see the light of day, but it was hoped it will run in time for the 20th Series if money can be raised. It is now the 25th BuzzJack Song Contest and the nation of Juranabaijan has announced that it will not be participating in the BuzzJack Song Contest for at least a fair few BuzzJack Years, this has prompted VisionJ to drop 'The J Factor' name. It is unknown if any other hopeful TV networks will purchase the rights to it judging by Juranabaijan's uncertain future in the BuzzJack Song Contest. As of the 41st BJSC, no network in Juranabaijan has expressed any interest in the brand. National Holidays National Compulsory Sleeping Period (NCSP) The NCSP is a national period during which everyone in the country is forced to sleep. There was fears that this would run into BJSC 8, and it will. Mayor Juranamo has found a way round it by getting a non-Juranamese jury to vote in the 8th BuzzJack Song Contest during this national holiday. This meant that Juranabaijan could successfuly compete in the contest. However, a non-Juranamese jury was unable to be hired. This was confirmed on 8th July 2008. The Script were then confirmed as the Juranamese participants for the 9th BuzzJack Song Contest instead. Juranamo Day Juranamo Day takes place every 10 BuzzJack Year's in Juranabaijan, the last Juranamo Day took place around the time of BJSC XXV. Finances The Great Financial Crisis During the 2008 Decade in the BuzzJack World, Juranabaijan went through a severe financial crisis. Many banks closed down. It is hoped that a take-over from KFC will ease problems. See Juranexpress Article. The takeover of KFC has not particularly eased problems, and infact led to an increased population; straining finances further. There are rumours that KFC will leave Juranabaijan to fend for themselves. KFC are continuing to support Brokeback Mountain and the country is now beginning to stabilise. KFC has donated 1,000,000,000,000 of their Hand Wipes to Juranamese people to date and has opened up 56 new restaurants. BuzzJack Olympics * Sumo Wrestling = Round 2 (beaten by Sangria) * Shooting = 14th * Synchronised Trampolining = 3rd (Bronze) * Individual Trampolining = KO'd from group * Team Archery = Round 1 (beaten by Lorikeet) * Individual Archery = Round 1 (beaten by Kingdom Of Shadow) * Open Water Swimming = 8th * Kayaking = DNQ (5th in Heat 1) * Canoeing = 6th * Discus - DNQ * Shot Put = 6th * Javelin = DNQ * Table Tennis: Singles = Round 2 (beaten by Xyland) * Table Tennis: Doubles = Unknown (No medal) * Boxing = Final (beaten by FSR Rontvia) (Silver) Read up to page 11... http://www.buzzjack.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=97977&st=200 BJSC History BuzzJack Song Contest Spin-Offs *'Muse - Knights Of Cydonia' 18th 50pts Torchwood *'Remi Nicole - Rock N Roll' 25th Of BuzzJack Song Contest Rejects: XI - XX BJSC Rankings Category:BJSC Countries